


Some thoughts on Sakura's chakra (theory)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Canon - Manga, Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While Sakura is rightfully known for the chakra in her Byakugou and chakra control, I believe that she has built a large reservoir of chakra outside of just that.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 19





	Some thoughts on Sakura's chakra (theory)

While I feel that the fandom rightly praises Sakura on her chakra control and the reserves she houses in her Byakugou, I have another theory to contest with that: the fact that, outside of those particular feats, that Sakura actually has enormous reserves of chakra aside from those stored in her Yin Seal. Something I would actually like to contest and prove below:

> **Sakura has surpassed Tsunade, a descendant of not only the legendary Senju and Uzumaki clans known for their enormous chakra pools and vitality as Asura’s descendants, but the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju, two people considered unusually powerful by their own clans’ standards.**

## Tsunade possesses an extraordinary inheritance with the chakra and vitality she received from her grandparents.

> **\- Tsunade’s Naruto Wiki page ([Source.](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Tsunade#Chakra_and_Physical_Prowess))**

> **\- Hashirama’s Naruto Wiki page ([Source.](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Hashirama_Senju#Chakra_Prowess_and_Life_Force))**

> **Mito Uzumaki’s Naruto Wiki page ([Source.](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Mito_Uzumaki#Abilities))**

> **The Fourth Databook, Mito’s entry ([Source.](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/fourth-databook-character-files/))**

## And Sakura surpassed her, meaning in chakra reserves as well.

> As noted by Hashirama, chapter 634

  


> Chapter 632, by Tsunade herself.

Of course, [this post itself](https://midgetmeredith.tumblr.com/post/126439512736/i-agree-with-you-sakura-is-deffinitely-stronger) puts to rest any falsehoods on Sakura not surpassing Tsunade, which absolutely includes her base chakra levels. [This point drives itself home and back again](https://midgetmeredith.tumblr.com/day/2018/03/27/).

## Sakura’s feats of strength and healing (without the Byakugou’s reserves).

> Chapter 632, where Sakura single-handedly decimates countless Juubi clones in a single blow.

> Chapter 634, where she first demonstrates use of Katsuyu’s Immense Network Healing, healing **thousands** of people simultaneously and **restoring their chakra reserves**.

> **Fourth Databook, the Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing entry. ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/fourth-databook-jutsu-files/))**

> **Naruto Wiki’s entry on Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Katsuyu:_Immense_Network_Healing)).**

> Again, in Chapter 430, we learn that Tsunade’s Byakugou disappeared because she rerouted her **Creation Rebirth** \--which demands the Byakugou’s stores--into healing the villagers during Pein’s Assault. Sakura is never shown doing this when she utilizes the INH during the war. Then, it’s just Sakura’s chakra alone.

> Again, this fact post simply asserts the above.

> Chapter 650 shows what a Byakugou-fueled healing would’ve looked like, as Yin Seal: Release is in use at the point.

> **_“Yin Seal: Release_ **
> 
> _(Infuuin: Kai)_
> 
>   * _Fuuinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary_
>   * _User: Tsunade_
> 

> 
> _Unravelling the key to using the Creation Rebirth!!_
> 
> _Creation Rebirth, the ultimate medical technique. However, using this technique requires such an enormous amount of chakra, that it is beyond any shinobi to mould it in an instant. Tsunade, using **the chakra stock kept in the seal on her forehead** , has cleared this prerequisite. With Yin Seal: Release, the seal is released, becoming the source for the body regeneration technique._
> 
> _The moment it is unsealed, **a pattern appears on the forehead**._
> 
> _Releasing the seal is the greatest danger signal.”_

> **\- Second Databook, pg. 201 ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-jutsu-files/)).**

As this furthers the fact that Sakura wasn’t using her Byakugou’s chakra reserves at this point, for either of these feats. She was dependent on her own reserves alone with no supplementary chakra 

> **Sakura’s Medical Ninjutsu stub on her Naruto Wiki page ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno#Medical_Ninjutsu)).**

> The Last: Naruto the Movie (movie novel), pg. 90 ([Source](https://kacian12.com/post/173660872761/naruto-the-last-book-versionpdf)).

> Screencap from The Last: Naruto the Movie.

Now, consider the fact that, not only is Naruto the son of a particularly powerful member of the Uzumaki clan (Kushina), the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the strongest bijuu, he almost died from **chakra deprivation**. And Sakura was able to bring Naruto back from the brink of death by her own chakra alone with her Byakugou _never_ stated to be activated. Even if one could diminish the fact that she might have only restored a fraction instead of a whole, she’s still reviving and healing the most powerful shinobi and bijuu in the world, respectively. Divide either Kurama or Naruto’s chakra by whatever fraction equals the difference between near-death to revival and you still have an incredibly impressive feat from someone who doesn’t have a powerful lineage or bijuu inside of her to supplement that chakra.

Because, if it had?

> Sakura Hiden: Love Riding on a Spring Breeze, pg. 122 ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n19/mode/2up)).

Well, as shown here, we would’ve known. 

> The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization, pg. 91 ([Source](https://kacian12.com/post/173660872761/naruto-the-last-book-versionpdf)).

As shown here, Naruto is fully conscious thanks to Sakura. No Byakugou chakra, just her own reserves.

## Conclusion

Again, while this is a theory, I don’t think it’s outlandish enough to say it’s simply headcanon. Sakura has committed many feats that furnish the evidence necessary to make me believe that it’s true, that her chakra reserves are enormous without her chakra control or Byakugou to amount to these. Chakra Control is a great ability for her to have, and Sakura is undoubtedly gifted with it, but as canon states, control alone isn’t enough to offset the _expenditure_ of a jutsu.

Regardless of how great the control, a shinobi has to possess the necessary amount of chakra to perform whatever ninjutsu they intend to, and it’s no different for Sakura. 

## Bonus

Given how popular the Slug Sage AU is with Sakura, here’s a little tidbit that, addled with everything documented above, proves that Sakura could very well be suited to senjutsu, something that demands enormous chakra reserves to even dream of embarking on.

> Chapter 412, as stated by Fukasaku himself when Naruto began his sage training.

> Fourth Databook, Sakura’s entry ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/fourth-databook-character-files/)).

And, considering the fact that Sakura’s been reliably proven to have caught up to Naruto and Sasuke before their revival and final power-ups granted by Hagoromo that occurred well after Naruto had learned senjutsu?

Well, anytime Katsuyu’s good to go, this girl is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/640749100749504512/some-thoughts-on-sakuras-chakra-theory).


End file.
